


Need

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from an old GKM prompt - Empty hallways. The man of his dreams. What more could one possibly ask for? Oh, right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Kurt moaned loudly as Dave slipped his big, broad hands down his back to palm his ass, fingers burrowing into his flesh roughly as they kissed heatedly. Hopefully there would be bruises from Dave's rough treatment tomorrow, Kurt thought happily.  
Kurt loved tracing the bruises the morning after their encounters, shivering hotly as he would remember how they came to be there – such a drastic change from how they would have appeared a year ago.  
Nobody but them (and surprisingly enough, Kurt's father) knew anything about it yet, but Kurt and Dave had been going out for a couple of months now, pretty much ever since Blaine had broken up with Kurt right after the final performance of West Side Story. He had said Kurt had been far too boring in bed for his tastes – not that there had been much to go on in that department as they had only slept together twice.  
In the end Blaine had not only left Kurt behind, but also New Directions and McKinley as a whole just to return to Dalton where Sebastian waited for him with open arms.  
Kurt had heard later that Blaine had become nothing more but another notch in the belt for Sebastian not even a full week after that. In the beginning he had thought it only served Blaine right, though nowadays he could feel somewhat sympathetic for the guy. Or at least he could when he wasn't completely indifferent to Blaine's issues.  
No, none of that mattered anymore, not since he'd gotten together with Dave. Dave, who had traveled from being that scarred and frightened bully a year ago to the strong and caring man he knew today. Many times had he toyed with the idea of telling people about their relationship – Dave was all for it surprisingly – but he was always finding a reason not to. Usually he convinced himself to just enjoy being just them for a little bit longer; he would tell himself to wait for just for a few more days, or to wait another week. So at this point it was only his father who knew about them, and though Burt had initially been against the idea to the bone he had grown surprisingly fond of Dave by this point.  
No, Kurt couldn't tell you why he couldn't bring himself to telling his friends about Dave. After all, it would be so easy. They all knew he and Dave had become fast friends since that fateful meeting back at Scandals – though with mixed thoughts and feelings about it – and hopefully the leap from friends to boyfriends wouldn't shock them all that much.  
Though all of those thoughts were completely wiped from Kurt's fuzzy brain at the moment. He was entirely far too invested in the passionate kisses between them to care about much else. All he could really thoroughly process in his hazy mind was the one thought screaming for more, more, more!  
It was that single thought that drove him to roughly grab the lapels of the bulkier teens shirt and beginning to pull at them eagerly, trying to get the shirt off without breaking their searing kiss.  
It was in vain though, because Dave broke away with a groan instead, letting go of his ass and grabbing his arms to hold him still, making Kurt whine and whimper wanting those rough yet sweet lips back on his. “Kurt, K-Kurt, not here! Not in school, not in the hallway! Someone might see!”  
“No, no, no. No one will come. Just need you, please! Please, David please. No one will come, everybody's in class, no one will come. Just please!” Kurt pleaded, desperately trying to release his arms, wanting to weave them around Dave's thick neck and toy with the hair in his neck. Maybe pull it, lightly, make Dave groan that lovely, deep moan that always riled Kurt up so fantastically...  
“Kurt...” Dave hesitated, releasing his grip on Kurt's arm slightly, but not enough for Kurt to be able to pull himself free.  
“Please? Please, David?” Kurt asked, lower lip wobbling from sheer need to touch, from being touched in return. He was so aroused, so full to the brim with lust, that Dave saying no at this point would most likely make him cry.  
He could see the uncertainty in Dave's chocolate brown eyes, could see the doubt about letting Kurt have his will. But when Dave let go another little bit of his arms so that he could easily get loose and away Kurt instantly took the chance and began stripping them both, ripping both of their clothes off without much care and making buttons from both of their shirts fly everywhere. After all, buttons could be sown back later, this opportunity however might disappear the moment he showed even a hint of hesitance - Dave's fright of being caught by whomever being tenfolded in a moment and making him retreat with dozens of “I'm sorry's”.  
Kurt couldn't have that, not right now, not when there wasn't even a noteworthy chance of someone catching them if they began immediately, not since this particular hallway contained nothing much besides the choir room and the janitor closet, hence his haste with removing their clothes as quickly as he possibly could. And with each sliver of beautiful tanned skin being revealed he wanted to simply kiss, to nip and to taste - but he knew he couldn't, knew that if he got caught up marking the bigger teen Dave might actually end up right and someone could catch them. For now time was at their side, but it wasn't worth risking it when there was so much riper fruit to choose from.  
Like falling to his knees when pushing Dave's pants down to his ankles, instantly gripping his thick shaft and lapping broad strokes up and down and around, swallowing the small bead of delicious precum resting beautifully in the slit. Like swirling his tongue around the head before closing his lips around it and sucking hard when he tried taking as much as he could into his mouth. Like swallowing around the length when he could feel it tapping against his throat, hands gently massaging Dave's balls as he sucked him even deeper still, moans constantly trying to leave his throat with how good it felt to have his mouth filled so greatly.  
And Dave wasn't that much quieter; deep, rich moan upon deep, rich moan fell from his lips as he looked down and watched the slight teen bobbing up and down on his cock, those precious red lips stretched so splendidly around him. His fingers were woven deep into Kurt's chestnut colored hair, not in the need to take control because Kurt was doing a far better job at working him over than he could ever instigate himself, but because it made him feel just slightly more grounded, made him return to earth from where Kurt had previously sent him soaring.  
It was only mere minutes before Dave had to stutter out a panting “ab-about to-o co-me”, Kurt's energetic blowjob coupled with the unexpected thrill at possibly being caught having made him reach that edge so much quicker than he usually would.  
He wasn't allowed to come though, obviously, considering Kurt immediately let him go with a wet sounding 'pop', hands quickly going to clamp around his balls tightly; not to hurt, but frustrating enough since it made him utterly unable to come.  
“No, nonono, no coming yet. You're going to fuck me first,” Kurt demanded with a needy glint in his eyes, desperate to be filled by Dave's huge cock. Dave could only grunt lowly, watching as Kurt searched the pockets Dave's jeans, searching for that small bottle of lube they'd deemed necessary to keep close at all times.  
When he'd found it Dave got to watch as Kurt hurriedly prepped himself leaning against the lockers; starting with two thin fingers from the beginning - knowing that stretch was no match - then quickly thrusting a third digit in alongside the others. Spreading his fingers as far as they possibly could he fucked himself quick but thoroughly, only just adding the tip of his pinky before deeming himself ready for more. Or more accurately – not willing to wait a mere second more before being filled by Dave's massive dick.  
“Now David, get in me now. Ready, I'm so, so ready.” Kurt said, a mixture of a demand and a plead, as he turned around and jutted his ass out, his hands flat against the metal lockers. “Come on David, fuck me.”  
Of course Dave couldn't resist. There was no way he ever could, not when Kurt was looking so hot and debauched.  
Quickly putting on a condom and coating himself with lube he reached out to Kurt, taking a hold of his hip bones – his glorious hip bones that Dave loved to suck and nibble on – before taking himself in hand and guiding his thick and hard cock against Kurt's tight pucker.  
Kurt bit down on his own arm when he felt Dave finally pressing himself in, not wanting to alert anyone in nearby classrooms about their... activities. It just felt so heavenly, being stretched so greatly, feeling like he was being split apart by Dave's monstrous cock. He just reached so far, so incredibly deep and wide, something Kurt's own fingers would never be able to recreate. He'd never be able to get this feeling of being filled on his own, and he knew that it was only Dave that would ever be able to do this to him, make him feel so utterly and simply complete.  
“Move!” Kurt demanded, reaching one hand back to spread his cheeks apart, exposing his filled hole even more so, spurring Dave on. And of course Dave moved, just like the countertenor had predicted. Looking over his shoulder Kurt could see him staring down at where they were joined, his blackened eyes watching hungrily where his cock dragged in and out of the tight hole gripping him so splendidly.  
Just the thought of the visual Dave was getting had Kurt moaning, his hips stuttering back so he could impale himself even harder.  
Biting his bottom lip harshly Kurt threw his head back, muffled moans rippling through his throat. God this felt amazing...  
“Harder David, harder,” Kurt begged, needing more. Always needing more. “Faster. Yes, like that, yes...”  
Shuffling his feet Dave had picked up an even quicker pace, this time stroking along Kurt's prostate with almost every move. Meaning Kurt now had to actually focus on keeping quiet knowing he would otherwise just scream out his pleasure and most certainly make the nearest teacher find them in mere minutes.  
Still, small noises and praises seeped continuously through his clenched lips.  
“Mmm, yes, yes, nghhh. Dave, yes, li-like that, a bit harder, yes. Mmpf, oh, ohhh...”  
It was only minutes later that they both could feel their releases rushing forward at an alarming speed, both of them gasping as it suddenly hit them. Dave spilling inside the wanton teen and Kurt spilling on the floor without even being touched.  
Dave slipped out of his boyfriend, still feeling the aftershocks coarse through him. Together they slumped down to the floor by the lockers, not caring if it was dirty at the moment – though they did avoid Kurt's cum stains as best as they could. They'd just cuddle together for a moment, just a little before dressing, before anyone could catch...  
“Wanky...”  
Heads snapping up they could see a flock of girls standing before them; all of them glee girls and giggling like mad behind the hands that covered their mouths. Well, except for the Latina that simply smirked as she cocked her hip and raked her eyes across them both.  
“Huh, never pegged you for such a bossy bottom there, Hummel,” she grinned smugly. “Can't say I'm that surprised though.”  
Kurt and Dave just stared at her and the girls behind her, still chocked at having been caught, no matter how public they were.  
“Well,” Rachel beamed, clapping her hands together. “Though it is a rather inappropriate setting for such intimate things I must say it have been a very pleasurable experience watching you two. And I do feel that at the very least you, Kurt, could have mentioned such a development between the two of you before this little incident occurred. I do feel that as your friends we should know who you are seeing and apparently... well, to be crude, sleeping with. However, I suppose that with your history I guess I can understand your need of secrecy,” finally inhaling a big breath after her long rant Rachel looked at the two of them, this time much closer than before, finally noticing their wide eyed looks and slightly gaping mouths. “Though, going by the somewhat panicked looks on your faces I think I and the rest of the girls should get going. Right girls?”  
Obviously not having listened all that closely to the small brunet's words in favor of blatantly ogling the two – still utterly and humiliatingly naked – boys, the girls all hummed their agreements non-caringly, and it wasn't until Rachel began herding them away that they actually moved. All of them kept shooting looks over their shoulders as they left, Mercedes and Rachel both making small gestures indicating Kurt to call them later.  
Still watching after where they had left Kurt and Dave sat shock still for a long while, just calming their racing hearts before they turned and looked at each other. First with wholly panicked and serious looks, then slowly, slowly, smiles started tugging at both of their lips. Soon enough they were leaning into each other and laughing so hard their bodies were shaking with it.  
“So... That's not how I imagined telling them about you,” Kurt confessed wiping a stray tear from his eyes, having laughed so hard just seconds earlier.  
“No, not really. Though they took it pretty good.” Dave smiled, kissing Kurt's temple before standing and handing Kurt his clothes. They both began to dress, still talking.  
“Yeah,” Kurt smiled, shuffling his jeans up past his thighs. “Hope you know the school will know in a few minutes though, my girls are not known for keeping quiet about things. Especially not about something as juicy like this.”  
“It's cool, kinda expected it anyway,” Dave answered already dressed and trying to clean the floor up with a few tissues he'd found in Kurt's bag that had been dropped to the floor when they'd first started kissing. His shirt was hanging limply from his shoulders, considering the buttons that lay strewn around the floor, but it didn't matter. He'd get the jacket hanging in his locker later.  
Finally they were cleaned up and clothed, once again kissing each other, though lightly, almost chastely.  
“Soo...” Kurt dragged out teasingly, his fingers treading playfully through the chest hair on display before him. “Wanna skip school and take me home to play some more?”  
Dave only huffed. “Like you'd even have to ask.” He then leant down and kissed his boyfriend's cute little nose. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
